


handcuff me or dont

by N1VA



Series: old stuff new exposure [8]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: I, Love, M/M, goodbye life!, kinda sexy kinda sweet idk, like last time :sob:, my obsession: renewed, them!!!!!, this is all im thinking about for the next oh... i dont know.. 3 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1VA/pseuds/N1VA
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: old stuff new exposure [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149803
Kudos: 12





	handcuff me or dont

The metallic clinking of the handcuffs on his wrists made him run faster. Joker was nothing more than a colorful blur against the black backdrop of Gotham City after hours. He’d managed to slip Batsy’s grasp. Not before the man had gotten a few gloriously hard kicks in though.

Joker knew the man was not far behind. 

He couldn’t help but giggle at the sheer joy he felt in the moment. Batsy was chasing him, the handcuffs bit into his skin the perfect amount, the bruises on his thighs and stomach stinging slightly as he moved.

Joker suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He didn’t know why, he just did. Something told him tonight was special, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it…

The world was tilting around him as his Bat crashed into him from behind.

“Jokes, w-why did you stop?” Batsy panted out.

“Huh, I dunno. Listen, uh, Bats, does tonight seem…uh, well, does tonight feel different to you?”

Batsy shrugged as he finally pushed himself off Joker.

“I guess… Why, is something up?”

Joker shook his head. He sighed dramatically.

“Not that I know about anyway.”

Joker looked up at Batsy.

For whatever reason, he’d took his mask off. In this instance it didn’t matter that Joker already knew Bruce Wayne was the man under the mask.

It seemed as though time had slowed. 

Joker’s pulse sped up, his heart hammering in his chest.. His pupils dilated, green irises stretching into a ring around deep black.

Before Batsy could react he lunged. Their mouths connected in a messy, rushed kiss. He heard Bruce groan softly as he traced his tongue over the seam of his lips. Joker threaded his fingers through coffee colored hair, twisting just enough to make Batsy moan again.

He pulled away first.

“J…”

“Bruce I… “

At the mention of his name Bruce was leaning forward again, hungry for more.

They didn’t make it home until well after the sun had risen.


End file.
